My Best Friend's Wedding
by secretlife92
Summary: AU- Jake & Liv have been best friends since college. Years have passed now & Jake's finally stationed in town, while Liv's building a name for herself. Reuniting after so long, they're happy to be spending time with each other again. When he finds out she's getting married to Governor Grant. Jake's genuinely happy for her & Liv's getting everything she wants. Or so they think?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this idea has been swimming around in my head and since I received some encouragement from my first one-shot. I'm going to attempt to write a full story. It's an alternate universe because I have so much fun thinking of other storylines for these two. So here's the introduction to this AU world. Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Music moves its way through the bar, the sound of young adults enjoying themselves feels Olivia's ears as she sits at her table with her textbook open. She tries to figure out why she thought it was a good idea to attempt studying in a bar. Olivia takes a sip of the champagne on the table, her eyes flowing through the crowd until they come into contact with Mellie lounging in the corner. She's surrounded by the other law students who are present.

Mellie was the one who had invited her out because in Mells words _'she needed to relax a little'_. She knows her friend is involved in some type of drinking competition at the moment and if Olivia hadn't known Mellie or the fact that she could handle her liquor, she would be worried about her. But from the looks of things, she seems to be winning. So as she observes the woman before her slam her cup on the table admitting victory, Liv can't help but to smile at her. Even though this was a terrible place for her to be studying, she was always excited when she got to see Mellie having fun.

Olivia had just met Mellie a year ago but they had become fast friends. Both were smart and driven in everything they did, and above all else loyal. It was no wonder they were friends they were almost the same person. Liv loved to talk to Mellie because when she was feeling down she would find things to cheer her up. Whether she suggested going to the gun range or things Liv didn't mind, like going horseback riding. She was wild and fun and free when it came to her personal life. And Olivia loved that about her, because when it was time to get back to work, Mellie would wake up with her coffee in hand and get her head back in the books.

Glancing back down, she finds her place again and continues reading when someone comes over and shuts her book. She's ready to be angry until she sees who the culprit is. "Jake!"

"Livvie this is a bar. Not the library or study hall. Put away the books and drink." He pulls up a bar stool and takes a seat next to her.

"We have a very important test coming up on Monday. You should be studying for that test too." He waves off the comment and gives her a reason why he shouldn't be worried.

"Well firstly, it's Friday night so that's a hell no to the studying. Second of all, I know that if Mells is letting loose right now the test can't be that bad." While his eyes move to the brunette currently chatting with fellow students, hers move to him. It seemed to be a motto for him lately. He barely studied and fell asleep in class. She had talked to his girlfriend Ashley about it, and the blonde had said that he was doing okay. His grades were well and he did his mock trials. So Liv had left it alone. But there were moments like these where her gut was telling her something was wrong. That he wasn't happy here.

"You may think that but come Sunday she'll have her head in the books until the wee hours of the morning." He sighs as he listens to Liv and shakes his head. The woman didn't know when to stop working. He knew it was important to her but she had to have some rest or she'd stress herself out.

"Okay that's fair but why did you come to the bar if you weren't going to drink?" It doesn't take her long to answer him.

"I came to keep an eye on Mellie. To make sure she gets home safe." Her attention has now been focused completely on their conversation.

"Well if you really want to study. I'll be her designated driver and you can go home and study." She wants to hug him for being so nice and she would have probably taken him up on that offer had she not seen him drinking earlier.

"You can't drive her home. I saw you over there drinking with Ashley and your friends." She had wondered where his girlfriend had gone and looking around she couldn't find her, which meant that she would be his ride as well. "Since Ashley's not here I'm going to assume I'm your ride home."

"No. Kevin's my ride." Her eyes quickly moved to Kevin who she knew had been here before she and Mellie had arrived. The man was dedicated but when it came to alcohol he wasn't smart about it.

"Yeah, I don't know how long he's been here. The man is reckless so that still means I'm driving you home. And I know you are going to argue this case but you're not going to win." Jake knows she's probably right; therefore he doesn't even bother with a rebuttal. He just nods in agreement.

Olivia had worried about him all the time. Even if Jake knew he could make it home by his self, she would still insist on taking him. It was so she would know for sure he'd be safe. She couldn't help how compassionate she was when it came to the people she cared about. He was about to point out her soft heart when he sees Mellie coming up. "Liv I invited you tonight to drink with me not be cooped up in the corner with Jakey."

"You know I don't like it when you call me that." He drinks the beer that has just been delivered to the table.

"And you know that I don't care." She says giving him her best unimpressed smile.

"See Mells that's why I like you, never afraid to bring out the pointy tail and horns when you speak to me." Liv knew this was coming. The two had sort of a frenemy thing going on. She knew they cared about each other but they couldn't help making the other person feel a little shitty about themselves from time to time. It was a relationship that played on sibling rivalry and friendly banter. It never went over the line and was enjoyed by both parties.

"Okay guys. Look Jake just came to check on me. He offered to give you a ride but I already saw him drinking. Now I'm both of your rides." She's still holding on tight to her book ready to dive back in just as soon as they leave.

Mellie snickers as she points to the law student, "Jakey over here _is_ a featherweight in drinking. I'd feel safer driving myself after five drinks then I would if he had one."

"It's hard to compete with someone who has been drinking since she was probably twelve." Olivia can see the claws coming out between her friends. Which meant this argument was going to end in some type of bet.

"I'm southern what'd you expect."

"She's right though. You can't hold your liquor. After two beers you start pushing them away." Jake's eyes move to hers and she can see the faux hurt on his face, as she high five's Mellie.

"You're just going to betray me like that Liv."

"Better to hurt you with the truth then comfort you with a lie." The southern brunette crosses her arms glad her friend agrees with her on this.

"I can hold my liquor. I just choose not to drink so much." He comes off cocky and both women pick up on that, so Mellie decides to up the ante.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is then Ballard?"

"See what you've done, Liv? Now I have to prove I can drink to someone who drowns herself in alcohol on a daily basis."

"All I hear is you talking? Take some action." Jake doesn't back down from Mellie, his pride wouldn't let him, especially after she had put him on blast in front of the whole bar.

"You can back out if you are too scared? I won't love you any less." Olivia teases her friend. He takes his jacket off. Shaking his body he tries to get ready for the fight before him. The bartender has placed the drinks on the table and Liv has put her book back into the bag to stop it from becoming a coaster. She can see some of her fellow law students gather around to witness the travesty that is about to happen. Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiles, "Alright just in case you don't make it through this. I want you to know you lived a good life."

"See Livvie always with the jokes." Jake's sleeves are rolled up, ready to begin.

"Only for you." he grins as, Mellie rolls her eyes across from him.

"Okay I feel like I'm going to vomit now." Olivia laughs.

"Okay Jakey let's see if you can handle your liquor." As Mellie yells go Jake picks up the pitcher and downs it with Olivia cheering him on.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

When Olivia found out he was leaving, she had been so angry at him. He had upped and decided to leave everything behind, their friends, his education, and her. Though a part of her should have seen it coming, all those times her gut was telling her something about him. She never would have expected that it was telling her that Jake didn't want to be here. That he wasn't doing his best not because he couldn't but because he didn't want to. She felt like she had betrayed him in a sense as his best friend. She should've known that this place just wasn't for him.

Thinking back to the conversation she felt like a terrible friend. He had come to her to tell her his plans. _"I'm dropping out of law school. I want to join the Navy." _She hadn't even engaged in a conversation she had just left him their without a response. Not even a, I'm happy for you came from her lips. And for the past three weeks those words played over and over in her head. Not ringing true because she didn't want it to be. Because in her mind that meant he was just going to leave and forget all about her.

He had been her best friend for so long that he had become an everyday part of her life for the last six years. He was there for her when she felt heartbreak or when she didn't feel like being bothered with the world. It would be weird to have a problem and not have him there to support her and help her. But he had said this was what he wanted to do and so she didn't have a choice but to eventually accept it. And that's how she and Mellie ended up throwing his going away party.

Now here she stands in the corner of this party, watching him interact with these people that had become his friends. After the things that happened in her life she was scared to lose him. She didn't have any other family. She barely spoke to her father. Her mother died when she was young. She didn't know any other family members. It had just been her. That was until she met Jake and eventually Mellie. They had become her family in her times of need.

She gazes as he stands in the corner with his girlfriend. She can see how sad the woman next to him is. She hasn't left his side the entire night and every time Ashley looks at him Liv can see the water in her eyes, trying not to simmer over.

It only makes Liv even sadder to see it. She liked Ashley because she was good to Jake. Turning away before her feelings show she opens the fridge to grab a platter of fruit, placing it on the table. She knows he is watching her and when she sees him moving towards her she busies herself long enough for someone else to approach him with their goodbyes. She's being very obvious with her avoidance but she can't do this now.

Before she can disappear back in the kitchen Mellie catches her. "I didn't know Jakey had this many friends. He's not really a loser then."

"You know you are friends with Jake too. Wouldn't that make us losers by association?"

"No, it just makes Jake look better if he is seen with the smartest people at this school." Shaking her head, her friend's behavior never ceases to amaze her.

"I forget how conceited you can be sometimes."

"You still love me." Mellie kisses Liv on the cheek. The two continue talking about the party guest. "Did you see Ashley leave?"

Stopping midway through straightening up, she looks concerned. "No. Is she okay?"

"Yeah Jake bought her back but she keeps crying." The brunette halts before speaking again. "I really feel sad for her."

"I think everybody does just a little bit." Liv is now wiping up the mess that has been made in the kitchen. She looks up at the green eyed man in her view and immediately looks away. Mellie spots her friend's dilemma.

"You've been steering clear of him. Every time he walks over to you, you walk away." Mellie is sipping on the cranberry juice, she has recently poured.

"I'm not avoiding him. He just has a lot of people to say good bye to." Shrugging her shoulders, she tries to blow off the conversation but Mellie isn't giving up that easy. She knows how much Jake and Olivia mean to each other and she would lock them in a room together, until they said their goodbyes, if she had to.

"Really because he told me that when he told you, you didn't say anything to him. You still haven't spoken to him since he said he would be leaving. Even I'm going to miss his ass. Don't wait until it's too late to say anything."

"I can't Mellie. I just can't. I'll just throw the party and stay away from him. Because..." She pauses not wanting to say it a loud.

"Because if you don't say goodbye then you won't feel like he's really leaving." Liv stares at her friend as she has hit it right on the nose. "You have to say something to him or you'll regret it when he's gone." Knowing that Mellie is right, she still doesn't want to do it. Her heart can't take another person in her life leaving her. "This is the last night you can talk to him. He leaves tomorrow morning. And that may be the last time you ever see him." Mellie goes to converse with others, leaving Liv to her thoughts

Olivia has been contemplating on what to do, for the last twenty minutes and it's when she sees  
Ashley say her last goodbye before leaving that, she knows she has to do it now. Looking for him in the crowd of people she sees him laughing with his friends in the corner. Briskly walking through the few people left at the party she politely interrupts the conversation."Do you guys mind if I steal him away for a minute?" His smile begins to fade and he excuses himself from his group of friends.

"Yeah. Sure." She hears one of them say. She leads the way to the back and he follows until they get to her room, closing the door behind them to drown out the noise.

Neither makes a sound, waiting for someone to speak first. "I didn't think you'd talk to me. I told Mellie I felt like you were avoiding me."

"I was." She feels ashamed to say it and she can see the confusion on his face.

"Why?" He sits on the bed but Liv starts to pace in front of him. Trying to piece together exactly what she wants so say.

"Because I didn't want to do this, I don't want to say good bye because what if this is the last time I see you or talk to. I don't want to lose you." The tears she has been holding back for almost a month have now surfaced and Jake comes to her side wrapping his arms around her.

"You're never going to lose me. Why would you even think that?"

"Because that's what happens to the people I care about. They leave me or abandon me."

"I'm always going to be there for you Liv; even when you get on my nerves, which you do sometimes." She laughs wiping the tears from her face. "I'll come back and tell you that you work too hard. And you'll tell me I'm an ass. At the end of the day, you're always going to be my best friend. You'll be the first person I talk to, when I come back to town. I'll be in your life for as long as you let me."

"I would like that." The dread she has been feeling starts to fade away. She knows it'll never leave completely because she will always fear for him while he is away. Making sure that he is safe where ever he may be, will be her main concern anytime she thinks of him.

"Besides you'll never find another friend as amazing as me. I'm hard to replace." Thankful for his humor, she responds.

"I'm sure I could find one better by the end of tomorrow." They share a laugh and though it hurts, she knows it'll be okay. He had always protected her so it only made sense he should be protecting all those who couldn't do it for themselves. She couldn't be selfish with him.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jake."Olivia leans her head on his shoulders and he keeps his arm around her.

"I'll miss you too, Liv." The two sit there for another few minutes enjoying their final alone time.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. For those of you with concerns I'm sorry I didn't make it clear who the story was about, that's bad on my part. This is an olake (or whatever you like to call them) story. So if this is not what you wanted, I'm sorry that you have wasted your time. However if this is what you are looking for and you are going to give it a chance, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any errors. **

Chapter 1

The man before her glances out the window, spitting out ideas for a candidate who is currently behind in the polls. Olivia just listens and takes notes on the things she thinks make sense. The man before her was Cyrus. He had been her mentor when she was an associate the Williams, Smith &amp; Young law firm a few years ago. He was rough around the edges but he meant well. They had become friends and he had helped her to build a career for herself in this town.

When he left the firm to start another he had taken only her with him, saying she was the type of colleague he needed if he wanted to have his own business and Liv didn't hesitate in taking the chance. Of course this hadn't been her dream. She originally had wanted to start her own law firm in New York with Mellie. But of course things had changed over time, without her realizing it until she had looked back.

Here she was now brainstorming what to do with a recent contender who had hired them. "So what's the next step? I think I have considered everything that I could."

"Well I don't think you have?" his head turns on a swivel, staring over his shoulders.

"Well spit it out Liv?"

"What if we throw an event and all the proceeds go to whatever charity the councilman is supporting? It would raise his points enough to make him an actual candidate in the race." Cyrus moves to his desk leaning back and placing his hands, interlocked behind his head.

"You know that's not that bad. It could work." A smile appears on her face, proud of herself. "See that's why you're my right hand man."

"I have to give you a reason to pay me the big bucks right?" She takes a seat in the chair in front of Cyrus' desk satisfied with the daily session she has shared with her associate.

"That you do and everyday you continue to prove yourself."

Closing her notebook she places the pen in the spiral, "I'm going to get this to Jeremy and tell him to start. We should have an event ready by the end of next week."

"Now that the business is out of the way, how's everything?" She doesn't know where to start. Everything that she could have ever hoped for is going well for her at the moment. She was building something for herself in the political world. People knew her name and the things she did to make Mayors and Senators and Congressman for the state of California. Her professional life was perfect, while her personal life almost seemed hand in hand with the other. She was currently dating the Governor of California Fitzgerald Grant III. They had been living together for about seven months and it was amazing. She was still best friends with Mellie, who was now married and had recently delivered the child of Lieutenant Governor Andrew Nichols, who was also a good friend.

"It's greater then I could have ever hoped. How about you? How are James and Ella?" She can hear him sigh and she knows that the two have been having marital problems lately. She doesn't know much other than what Cyrus tells her or the small things she can pick up.

"When James isn't working, he spends all his time with her. I try to get time with her as well. But by time I get home she's out like a light." Her heart flutters at the image of seeing Ella asleep. The little girl was so precious and cute.

"She's adorable. When am I going to see my godchild again?"

"The door is always open for you to come see her? I bet the Governor keeps you busy." Olivia knew he meant helping him with his career. She made sure he kept a good image, threw events when necessary, and spoke eloquently. He wasn't her clientele per say but she had helped him and the publicist out whenever necessary. Even though Fitz fought her at every chance he could. Liv wanted to keep as much as her personal life separate from his profession.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just insinuate something about my sex life because that would be inappropriate." She playfully joked.

Cyrus shows a little disgust, enough to not be rude and to also show he wasn't prying in that life. "God no. I'm just curious how everything's going?"

"I know. You introduced me to Fitz, which means I know you like him, so why do you keep asking questions?"

"You're my friend I'm always going to be worried. Besides I introduced him to you as our client. You took it upon yourself to be removed and date the man." She had decided to do that, knowing full well the complications that would follow had she continued to work for the person she was in a relationship with. Wanting to change the subject, she glances down at her watch quickly and back up.

"Where is James? I would love to see my god child before I leave for the day."

James had always come like clockwork to let Ella spend some time with Cyrus, so when Cyrus doesn't even look down at the time as he responds Olivia knows why."He's on his way. Where are you going off to?"

"I'm having lunch with Mellie."

"Don't you two spend enough time together?"

"Actually she complains I spend too much time with you and Fitz instead of her. While Fitz says I spend too much time with you and Mellie."

"The most important people in your life can't seem to share you."

"I know I spend enough time with each of you, seeing as my personal life and work life overlap constantly." Which could easily be proven, the Governor was her boyfriend and their clientele; along with Andrew, who was married to Mellie; and ended with Cyrus who was her boss but also her friend and mentor. Yeah she would say that both lives were pretty much the same.

"If I were you my head would explode. I can barely find time to spend with James and our daughter."

"I've gotten use to being pulled everywhere." Looking down at the time again she knows she has to go or she'll be late.

"Well run over and let Dave know the plan and then you can be on your way. Tell Mellie I said hello."

Grateful for everything the man has done for her she smiles heading to the door before turning to say anything. "Thanks and give Ella a kiss for me."

**qwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwq**

Fresh air welcomes the tall brunette as he walks out of the airport and in front of LAX. Across the street he searches for ten minutes. Not being able to find who he is looking for, he takes out his cell phone and presses redial. There is no answer. Already knowing where his destination is he hails a taxi, getting in the back seat, the driver speaks. "Where too?

"Santa Barbara." The driver nods and presses buttons on the meter before Jake is pulling out of the airport.

Two years have passed since he has been here. Riding through town he can see the settle differences in the way of life here; a new Wal-Mart in the city, condos being built, and traffic lights in new places. There are more things to do then there was a long time ago. If he would have been around it would have been a lot of fun. Sitting in the backseat, he enjoys the ride while he takes it all in.

Feeling the phone vibrate in his pocket, he answers, "Hey man?"

"Are you in yet?" The grisly voice lets Jake know that the man has recently waked.

"Yeah I'm here. I couldn't reach you so I just got a cab."

"Sorry I couldn't get you. I had a late night…" Jake can hear him shuffling with something in the background. He assumes the man is in a rush.

"It's no worry Stephen. I know the address, I sent the cabbie there." Looking in the rearview mirror he can tell that the driver is eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Well by the time you get here, I'll be gone. I have a trial in an hour and I have to leave in three minutes or I'll be stuck in traffic and therefore late. And if I'm late my boss isn't going to like that." As Jake is listening to Stephen he can guess what is happening in the background. His friend is most likely hobbling towards the door with one shoe on and the other in his bag. By the sounds of a few beeps he knows the man has brewed coffee but knowing he has no time for it has decided to leave it be. There goes the door shutting as he is hurrying downstairs to his car.

Jake doesn't want to waist much more time, so he decided to get Stephen off the phone as quickly as possible. "Okay."

"Just knock on my neighbor's door. His name's Harrison. He has an extra key to my apartment. Use that to let yourself in. Just to be warned there may or may not be a woman still there."

"That's how you spent your late night." He isn't really surprised that's how it was spent, more amazed that he'd leave the woman there by herself.

"Don't judge me." Jake lets out a laugh.

"I'm not but you are a lawyer right?"

Taking note of his tone of voice, Stephen retorts, "You know what you can just wait outside until I get home."

"I mean well." And he does. Stephen has been a friend since sophomore year when they shared a dorm in college but they hadn't gotten extremely close until their senior year, when they both did the same internship. He had forgotten to complete a task for the professor and Stephen had helped him out doing the project for him. They stayed friends when they graduated even though Stephen had gone to law school here and Jake went further away. Stephen always had Jake's back and vice versa. In return the two formed a good friendship that lasted this long.

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me stay again, Stephen. Until I get myself together."

"You know you're always welcome." After that the dial tone could be heard as he knew Stephen had been in a rush.

The cab driver pulls up in front of the apartment building and Jake pays his fees before shutting the door. He enters the building and strolls to the elevator. Once he gets off on the fourth floor he finds the apartment and knocks on his neighbor's door. "You must be the guy Stephen was telling me about. Jake is it?"

"That's me." The man disappears from the door and returns a moment later with a gold key. "Thanks."

"Yeah tell Stephen to bring his ass over here Friday night so he can lose a few hundred dollars." The brown man is charming and it exudes from his speech. "I'm trying to buy a new tie."

"I'll do that." Turning back to Stephen's apartment, he unlocks it and heads inside. It looks exactly the same as last time; a mess everywhere and dishes in the sink. The man lived a busy life. Throwing his bag on the floor, he lands on the couch and closes his eyes for a minute.

"Ummm…Where's Stephen?" Quickly opening his eyes he turns to see the half naked woman standing in the doorway.

Trying to avoid staring at her, he turns his head to the TV that is currently off. She now stands behind him, he states, "He had to go to work."

"You must be Jake. Stephen's friend."

"Yeah." He's facing the blank screen but he can hear her gathering her things and getting dress.

"I thought he was supposed to be picking you up from the airport."

"He turned out to be a little preoccupied." His gaze moves to the woman who is dressed at last and this lets the woman know it's her doing.

"Sorry about that." Shaking her hair, she grips it to pull it into a ponytail.

"Don't worry, can't blame him or you. You were after all just doing your job."

He can see she is a little surprised but that doesn't stop her from continuing. "How'd you know?"

"Stephen has always been a wild boy." He does enjoy that about him, he was a lawyer and a very good one but that didn't stop him from getting in trouble once in a while. "He likes to have fun. Plus I'm good at reading people."

"Really," She stares at the naval uniform he is wearing. "They teach you that in the Navy?"

"I always was a good observer. They just helped me hone the skill and then I used it to become captain."

"Wow. Thank you for fighting for your country." He wants to say thank you but he can't get it out. "Well I guess I'll see Stephen another time. It was nice talking to you. I didn't get your name."

"Jake Ballard."

"Hmm. Captain Jake. That's sexy." He can't help the blood that rushes to his cheeks feeling a bit warm. "It was nice to meet you and Welcome back home." He nods to acknowledge the compliment as she shuts the door.

"Oh, Stephen." Shaking his head he puts his feet up and catches some sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Liv, you have a call on line two" her assistant speaks through the intercom in the office. Liv wasn't really busy at the moment. She had just finished a meeting with a woman running for mayor in Las Vegas. It's the first out of state client she has had. It's also the first one she is running head of. Cyrus didn't believe the woman could win or even deserved to be Mayor. Obviously Olivia disagreed, saying she just needed the right team of people to work with, that this race was in the bag for the woman. While Cyrus doesn't agree, he still lets her take on the job, letting her know she can assemble her own group of people to do everything necessary but he wants to be kept up to date on everything going on.

Leading her train of thought to the phone, she answers, "Hello, Olivia Pope speaking."

"Liv, how are you?" As soon as she recognizes the person on the phone she places her papers down and beams.

"I'm good. Are you checking up on me?" Switching the phone from one ear to another, she faces towards the window behind her.

"I haven't heard from you since yesterday. Wanted to make sure Cy wasn't working you too hard." Fitz had always called to check on Cy, saying he was the reason that Cyrus was able to start the firm she was working at now. After all Grant was his first client.

"That's the only way I know how to work."

"Well I love that. When I come back we should go to my cabin and stay there for the weekend. You need a break." He has been asking her to that cabin for the longest. She had only gone one time before and even then she didn't fully get to enjoy herself. She and Fitz were both busy working.

"I have a new client that I'm just starting on I don't think I can be taking any vacations."

"You work so hard Liv. Why don't you enjoy having fun?"

"I do, I just don't see why it has to be the entire weekend. I can take a night off."

"I guess I'll have to take that offer then."

"It's not a bad thing." There is a beat before she speaks. "I can't wait until you come back. I wish you were here with me right now." She has moved from the desk and is now sitting on the small couch that's positioned against the wall, sitting on one of her bent legs.

"Me too, I know you have been dying to tell someone."

"Just my closest friends. I feel weird keeping this from them."

"It's only until I come back. I wanted to ask you before I left so I wouldn't cower when I came home."

"You were scared?" She doesn't believe it.

"I thought you might say no." The thought had crossed her mind once when he asked but here was a man who loved her dearly and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Why should she say no?

"I didn't." There's a pause. Then she changes the subject. "I have been spending a lot of time with Mells and Cy. I don't think they want you to come back yet."

"As soon as I come back you tell Mellie and Cyrus that I'm going to spend so much time with my fiancé that even California will start to get tired of you."

"I thought we weren't going to tell the public yet. Just friends and family."

"I want to tell the whole world that I'm in love with Olivia Pope."

"Yeah I don't know what I was waiting for. You can call your friends and we can have a dinner to let them know first of course." Liv looks up to see Abby standing in her doorway with a stack of folders, motioning to them. Nodding her head she gestures for her to come in until she is finished on the phone.

"I love you." Liv says ready to get back to work. She can hear the smile in his voice as he answers.

"I know you do."

**Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojbpbppbpbpbbpbpbpb**

Sleeping on the couch wasn't as bad as Jake thought it was going to be. It had been nice to sleep in a comfortable place. The bunks at the Navy weren't uncomfortable; it just didn't feel like a home. He has been staring at the ceiling since dawn, listening to the silence of the morning. He didn't know exactly what time Stephen had come home but he knew the sun was just starting to rise.

He wondered how the lawyer could party all night and work all day. Sure enough, he had to be taken some type of power naps here and there. Though, Jake admired the life Stephen lived. If he would have stayed in law school, he assumed this would be his life. Except the messy home and sleeping with escorts every night. But he didn't really judge Stephen for his vices. It made him fun to hang out with whenever he came to town. To have a little fun and then head out a few days later back to where ever he was stationed.

Now that Jake was going to be back in town for an indefinite amount of time, he had to start to build a career with his Navy background, buy a place, and a car. It was his time to live his life. So while he did appreciate the fact that Stephen would let him stay on his couch he didn't want to stay there forever.

If they were still roommates in college this would be perfect, because they had a system, but now things were different, they were older. When Stephen had spoke to him after they graduated college, he was surprised to find out that Jake had dropped out of law school and was going into the Navy. Jake speculated on why Stephen hadn't gone to the same law school as him but he realized that maybe his choice was the better choice for him. Jake had ended up leaving California to go to law school at Yale.

Stephen had done well in the school and ended up getting an associates job at some small firm. Then he had got a job working for a Cyrus Beene who was supposed to be a fantastic lawyer. He was the same guy who had also given a job to Liv. Thinking of her his heart can't help but to skip a beat.

It has been five months since he has spoken to her, but it has been two years since he's seen her. It's not rare for him to think about her. He does it quite often actually. He feels guilty that he has not given her a call. After all he had made her a promise, one that he plans to keep. His thoughts continue thinking about the brunette lawyer, when he hears a door open and feet slide into the living room.

"Please don't tell me you've been staring at the ceiling all morning?" He looks groggy and it makes Jake laugh because he has been doing that for the last few hours. "When you get up, you are allowed to walk around. Even turn on the TV."

Stephen sits on the chair opposite him, and closes his eyes when he sits back. "I didn't want to wake you. Sounds like you came in quite early or really late."

"Was working late this time." Jake can't help but to observe the man, and he thinks he might be falling asleep on the couch before him.

"Not mixing work and play are we?" His voice booms louder than he expects causing Stephen to stand up and start to the kitchen.

"Not this time. Cyrus has a lot of clientele he wants taken care of." The disassembled man in the kitchen gets out the coffee pot and fills it up with water. "You want some."

"Sure." Jake swings his feet to the floor and runs his hands through his hair. The lawyer takes notice of the action knowing it only meant one thing.

"So what were you thinking about?"

Lying seamlessly he answers, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that shit. You use to sleep in the same dorm as me. I know you're hard to read to other people but to me you're still as open as a book."

"Alright, I was just thinking you're still a disgusting little shit. Do you know how to clean?"

"Ha ha." Jake's now making his way into the kitchen and grabs a seat at the dinner table. "Are you going to tell me what you were really thinking about? You know what; I can tell you what you were thinking about."

Eyebrows raised he stares at the man who is finally waking up at the smell of the coffee, "Really? Now you're a mind reader on top of being a lawyer?"

"Not a mind reader but I know you. I know you haven't been here in two years and I know that's the last time you saw her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Again he lies, amazed at how fast it stemmed from his lips.

"Don't be an ass Jake. She's your best friend and you've been thinking about her."

"Who Liv?"

His face reads '_yeah smart ass'_ but other words leave his mouth instead, "Yeah Liv."

"Is that bad? I can't wonder how she's doing. I mean she is my friend."He pauses for a minute then speaks again, "Are she and Fitz still dating?"

"Yeah man. They are going strong. They live together now."

"He's a nice guy right?" Stephen can't help but to side eye his friend as he gives him a few questions to answer about their mutual friend.

"Personally I like him. As a politician I wouldn't share a drink with him." Stephen sips his coffee while leaning on the counter.

"That's good for her."

He is filling up his mug with a bit more coffee when the word leaves his mouth, "Really?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be happy that my best friend's happy?"

"I don't know."

"What now?"

"It's nothing. I just never understood how you could actually talk to her but yet it seems like you two talk about nothing. Also, the fact that you have completely avoided seeing her for the last two years has boggled my mind."

"I didn't avoid her."

"I know that's a crock of shit but I won't pry."

"I have talked to Liv since I left, plenty of times." This he isn't lying about. He has spoken to her in his absence but it always feels like they don't talk about much or they aren't really saying anything.

"Quick five minute calls every five months, please. You've been evading her and I'm sure you will tell me when you're ready." Stephen pours Jake a cup of coffee, then turns to dump his coffee out.

"There's nothing to tell." Stephen rolls his eyes not believing a word coming from him. "Can we talk about how your life's going? I walked in here yesterday to a half naked escort."

Knowing immediately who Jake is talking about Stephen waves it off, "Oh Sheila, She's a sweetheart."

"I found that out, too. How's this whole being a lawyer thing going for you?"

"It's not bad. A few rough patches here and there but working at Cyrus' firm is good. You should come see my cubicle. Lots of space to do activities and such." He can hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Laughing he shies away from the idea, "I don't know man."

"If you're worried about seeing Liv, don't worry. She won't be there today, she's off."

"I wasn't worried about…" he can't finish his sentence before he is cut off.

"That means you can come by at 4. I should be getting off and we can grab a beer."

"Sounds good."

"You have any other plans for today?"

"I have to stop by the base for a few interviews but I should be finished by 3. That's enough time for me to get there." Stephen nods disappearing into his room, leaving Jake to finish the rest of his morning coffee.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been awhile since Jake had been stationed at his home Navy base. Of course he hadn't grown up in California so it wasn't technically his home but after spending four years of college here, the place had been near and dear to his heart. It was somewhere he didn't mind calling home. Stephen had let him borrow his car for the evening and Jake planned to make the best of it. He had been at the Navy base all morning and now he was going back to the apartment. Two weeks he had been home and it still felt weird being back. He couldn't put his finger on why but of course Stephen would infer it had something to do with him not seeing Olivia yet. He had been taking his time on letting her know he was back, scared that their friendship was deteriorating, from their lack of communication the past few years.

He had scheduled a few house visits for the day. Mostly apartments near the base just in case. He loved Stephen but he just couldn't room with him again. It nearly drove him insane in college. Glancing at his watch its 2:45 and he thinks it's enough time to go to Stephen's, change, meet a few realtors and then head out for drinks later with some old friends.

His conversation a few days ago with Stephen plays over again. He figured that Stephen must have been a great lawyer, observing him like some specimen in a lab. Though Jake believed he was a good lawyer, didn't mean he was right about anything he said. Stephen's imagination always got the better of him anyways.

Once back in the empty apartment, Jake alters his outfit and with a little time to spare he decides to help his buddy out by straightening up the mess he has seen for the last few days. The TV plays in the background until all tasks are done; he debates whether or not to continue watching the TV or leave earlier. Viewing the current program, he passes on the show and makes his way to Finch's office.

####

Walking into the building he's directed to the tenth floor where Stephen's office lies. As soon as he gets off the elevator it's hectic and he can see people constantly moving and bumping into him. He reaches the receptionist desk, where he sees a blonde woman with curls taking calls. Jake waits patiently for her to finish, and smiles kindly at her. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Stephen Finch." She takes her time to look at the names until she finds him.

"His office is down the hall on the left. It's cubicle number 6." Moving through the office, he comes in contact with a red head searching the web. She smiles politely at him and he returns the gestures before walking towards her.

"Hello. I was wondering, could you tell me where cubicle 6 is?" Her face scrunches up and he suspects it is because she has no time for this conversation.

"You're friends with Stephen?"

"Yes." Looking him up and down, he feels like there's something she wants to say, and she does.

"Do you frequent whores as well?" He's taken aback by the question.

"No. Would that be a problem?" She doesn't answer his question but sends him on his way.

"He's the next aisle down." She busies herself again with whatever is on the computer screen in front of her.

"Thank you." He goes down the aisle and sees Stephen looking through some papers. He waits for the man to notice him and it takes him all of two minutes. "So this is what you do all day?"

"You're here early?"

"I got bored at your place." Jake observes his friends small office space. It lacked personality but he was sure Stephen just being in the vicinity brought it to life.

"I hope Abby didn't give you any problems."

He points in the direction of where he has just come from, "Are you talking about the red head who asked me did I frequent whores?"

"Yeah, she's a bit aggressive but she means well. I'm going to be about another twenty minutes here. But about those drinks?"

"Are you turning down free drinks?" It wasn't like Stephen to turn down free anything.

"No. Never. Something important at work has come up. There's this charity event tonight. I completely forgot that I have to go. Boss wants me to make an appearance."

"You're getting your free drinks somewhere else. That's fine. I'll go back to the apartment and make other plans."

"Or you can be my plus one. I'd rather take you than anybody else."

"I'm having a hard time believing that. I'm sure you know of a few professionals that can assist you." Stephen knows what he's hinting at but ignores it.

"But I want you." Stephen clutches his heart mocking sincerity. Jake crosses his arms.

"Alright what time do I have to be there?"

"Party starts at 5, so be there by 6," Understanding the altered events for the night, the captain nods and turns away. "Oh and Jake…wear that outfit I like."

"The blue one. You got it babes." The two share a laugh before Jake exits the office.

###

Abby stares intently as she watches Stephen's friend walk away. He sounds familiar but she cannot place where she has heard that voice before. She goes back to the ringing phone, before trying to remember gives her a headache.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Listening to the other caller, she takes notes until she notices Cyrus making his way to her. "Alright, those copies will be given to Ms. Pope as soon as she gets here."

"Gabby!" The man never seems to pay the assistant any mind. She gathers that from the fact that he constantly calls her the wrong name. She fixes it as politely as possible.

"It's Abby sir."

He disregards the comment with a wave of his hand, "Where is she?"

"She won't be back for ten minutes." She didn't need to check Liv's schedule because she understood every part of it.

"Let her know that she needs to get these to Karen as soon as possible. We only have a few more days to get it done." He hands her a stack of papers and Abby places it in another small file beside the first.

"Yes Mr. Beene." She watches the man disappear into the office two doors down. She wasn't a fan of Cyrus, he was rude and vindictive. She only saw him show kindness to Olivia, his husband and his little girl Ella. Other than that, Abby thought the man had sold his soul long ago.

The only reason she dealt with him was because of Olivia. Now she had met Liv four years ago, and the two became good friends. It wasn't until Liv beat her abusive ex-husband with a crowbar that they became even closer. Abby had felt indebted to her but Liv didn't want her to feel that way. She only wanted Abby safe away from her violent counterpart. Now to make up for that, Abby would follow Liv over a cliff. But with Liv it had never come to that. Liv gave her this job to have a new start and Abby was very grateful.

Checking her watch she sees that ten minutes have passed exactly and she can hear a faint voice as she approaches. "Tell the Senator that it's handled. And if he has another problem tell him it'd be best to keep his penis locked away until the campaigns over."

Olivia struts towards the red head, and notices her style. It's has gotten more tailored, elegant, and from the looks of it expensive from the items she use to wear years ago. Placing her cell phone back in her oversized purse, Olivia greets the woman warmly. "Hey Abby."

"Hi Liv." The two women are now standing a few feet away from each other.

"You have anything for me?"

"Yeah Cyrus wants this to get to Karen ASAP." Handing over the stack of papers, Abby watches Liv look through it.

"Send it to Lauren instead. Tell her if it doesn't get to where it needs to go, she'll have a problem with both Cyrus and me." Nodding her head Olivia finishes, "If that's all Abby you can have the rest of the afternoon off to get ready for the charity event. You are coming right?"

"Yes. I bought my dress yesterday."

"I think I have enough gowns to be set for life." Abby chuckles and Liv walks into her office. "Are you going with Stephen?"

"He's giving me a ride, but I think he's also giving Harrison a ride as well."

"Harrison's coming. That's great. Stephen needs to associate with some more male friends."

"Stephen had another guy in here not too long before you came. He says he's a friend of his but he doesn't buy whores?" Looking up Olivia shows a quizzical face.

"Somebody besides Harrison, I have to meet this guy."

"He's coming to the event tonight." Liv gives her a look, "Stephen told me about it at lunch." The sound of Abby's phone ringing goes off in the background. "Okay, I have to go Liv. I'll see you later."

"Thank you Abby."

###

Night life in Santa Barbara was always curious to Olivia, besides the endless political parties, gatherings, charities, campaigns or other events. She had never really experienced it. Most of her time was spent building a name for herself; working long hours to get a job done and not being able to hang out with friends because she needed to pull an all-nighter. Of course, Stephen would get on her about it, Abby tried to understand, and Mellie was there on those nights when it would be too much. She had some pretty amazing people in her life that loved her and cared for her. Sometimes she didn't feel lucky but when she remembered things like the fact that she was 32 and owned half of a firm with Cyrus made it all worthwhile.

"What are you thinking about?" Fitz' fingers intertwine with hers, glancing down she tightens the grip, the flash of her engagement ring catching her eye.

"How lucky I am to have you in my life." Bringing her hand to his lips he gently brushes them against the skin. "Do you think we are going to have fun tonight?"

"I have to think that. Though…" Liv smiles, "we can always sneak off and have some fun of our own. All you have to do is give me a sign."

"Sounds like a plan." Liv shuffles to grab her purse, "Are you prepared for your speech?" The question has another meaning and Fitz picks that up.

"You mean am I ready to tell California that I'm marrying the love of my life?"

Her smile at deciphering what she actually means causes him to grin as well. "Yes."

"I want to scream it from the rooftops." The limousine pulls up in front of the hall and Olivia steps out. They arrive a little late but they like that. Majority of the paparazzi have gone and they can just ease their way inside. Stepping into the hall the event is moving along. Arm in arm the couple makes their way inside. They stop here and there to talk to a few city councilmen and the mayor of Santa Barbara. They have greeted with the important people, when Liv sees Andy and Mells talking at their table.

"I see they sat us with the interesting people."

"Livvie." Mells hurries to her best friend's side, big smile on her face. "Andrew here was starting to bore me."

Not even looking up from his plate, Andrew speaks, "I can hear you sweetie."

"Sorry. I love you." She says. "This place is making me wonder why I chose to get into politics. Didn't you put this together?"

"I can't make this evening fun, Mells. You know that. That's up to the guests."

"If you say so." Olivia takes her seat next to Fitz and Mellie returns to hers. "Isn't Cyrus supposed to be coming to this thing?"

"James doesn't want to leave until Ella goes to sleep. She wasn't feeling well and he wanted to make sure everything was okay before leaving. That was an hour ago so they should be on their way now."

Mellie leans into her husband as he finishes the items on his plate. "Are you guys going to tell everyone you're engaged? I can't wait. I already started making plans for the wedding and its not even mine."

"You know the deal I helped plan yours, now you help plan mine." Olivia remembers how stressed out Mellie had gotten the closer it got to her wedding. She stepped in to help take off some of the pressure and when it was all said and done Mellie promised when Liv's day came, she would be there to take off some of the stress.

"I still don't understand that." Andrew jumps into the conversation. "Don't you have any ideas of your own?"

"She's not picking out every little detail. But she can help me with the big stuff." Liv defends her decision to have Mells assist planning her wedding.

Fitz enjoys the conversation being held between the friends. "To answer your question Mellie, I'm going to let everyone know during the speech I'm giving."

"If you can't tell I'm very excited. It never crossed my mind that Liv would get married."

Leaning her head on her fiancé's shoulder, "Neither did I."

There is finally some silence when a woman comes over and greets the table. "Hello everyone, sorry to interrupt but Governor Grant they are ready for you."

####

"Jake what took you so long?" Stephen is standing outside talking to a beautiful woman in a red long gown, now getting in a taxi.

"I had to stop by the base to grab something." Stephen begins to lead him into the building.

"You're two hours late. They just got through the last speech." Jake doesn't understand what the problem is; now that the formal stuff is done all the fun stuff can start. He has been to his fair share of political events and he knows the good stuff doesn't start until the formalities are done.

Before he can answer, he sees the woman from the office appear, "Why did you leave us with him?"

Stephen knows immediately who she is talking about, "What Huck?"

"Yes. He's very scary. Like he would chop my body up and throw it in the river," Abby whispers very loudly, leading the surrounding people to stare at them.

"I like him." Jake hadn't noticed Harrison until he spoke from behind Abby.

"You like everybody Harrison."

"I didn't like you?" She pauses, waiting for him to finish the sentence. "I'm joking. I love me some Abby. So feisty." He gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Its then that Jake realizes that they haven't noticed him here talking to Stephen.

"Why don't you hang out with them more, instead of you other female friends?" Stephen laughs off the comment, as if he has something up his sleeve to say back, though Jake is distracted by the glare from Abby. "Did I say something?"

"No." She lightly shakes her head, "You sound familiar. I can't remember from where."

"Oh Harrison, you already met him. Abby this is Jake, my friend from the Navy."

"You mean the friend you barely talk about."

"Yes that one."

"Jake. Jake. Jake." Abby repeats the name as if the idea is right on her tongue. "I know that name and that voice."

"I just told you. This is my friend that I talk about."

"Stephen you barely talk about us. I know Jake here doesn't believe you go screaming about him from the rooftops." Harrison lowers his head, snorting at Abby.

"We should go inside. I didn't come out here to socialize with you three all night." They walk inside and Jake sees the table where they have all come from. Abby takes a seat between Harrison and Stephen leaving Jake to sit next to Huck.

Looking at the person next to him, he believes Abby's feelings towards him are right. He doesn't know why but the guy next to him kind of gives him a different vibe. Not necessarily bad but he wouldn't want to be left in a room with him. "You invited me to this event and I don't know what it's about."

"New client needs some campaign money. The same reason for most of the events we throw."  
Glancing over the half eaten plates on the table, Jake searches for the table of food.

Stephen notices the gesture, "You hungry?"

"I could go for something to eat."

"The table is over there." Jake gets up and eases over to the counter. The assortment of food makes his stomach happy. The plate is full and the thought of something to drink passes his thoughts. Walking over to the bar he waits behind a brunette.

"This is all the liquor you have." Jake eavesdrops on the woman's conversation.

"Yes Ma'am. If you like we can check the kitchen for something you would prefer?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm going to need something stronger to get through this." It sounds like something an old friend would say. Taking a chance he calls a name.

"Mellie!" The brunette whips around at the mention of it.

"Jakey! Is that you?"

"Yes." She goes to him giving him the biggest hug she can. "What are you doing back here? Wait, why didn't I know you were back? I can't believe Livvie didn't tell me. Unless…"

"She doesn't know." The captain can read the disbelief on Mellie's face.

"Well come on."

"She's here?" He asks being dragged through the small crowds of people. She finally leads him to a table half full of people.

"Livvie, Guess whose back?" Jake can see that Liv is enjoying a conversation with the people around her. When she turns to see the new arrival he can see the smile on her face. Just then his lips seem to turn upward at the sight of her.

"Jake."

"Hi."


	5. Chapter 4

**So this has been a long hiatus. I didn't intend for it to be that way. At first that was going to be it. But I at least wanted to finish this story. And now that Scandal doesn't come back until next year. This will be a good outlet to give me some Olake love (and problems). This chap takes place a two months from the last chapter, so no one will be confused. Though some flashbacks appear to explain what went down in that time. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Mrs. Sanchez are all of the appetizers ready? How about the drinks? Is the chicken in the oven now?" Olivia gives off tasks as Mrs. Sanchez politely smiles and nods.

"Yes Ms. Pope. Everything is going great. Just relax okay." The older woman placed her hands on Olivia's shoulder. "There's a reason you put me in charge of this event. I won't let you down okay."

Liv let out a long breath. She had always been grateful of Mrs. Sanchez, the woman of Hispanic descent always seemed worry free, No wonder Fitz liked having her around. "Now Ms. Pope take one of these wine glasses, drink it and go get ready. Everything's under control."

Placing the glass on the counter she exits letting Mrs. Sanchez be. Everyone around her is bustling, it's the big day. The day that she and Fitz let the world know they are engaged. The party started off being a small dinner between a few friends but along the way fellow politicians, and other important people made their way on the list. Fitz had wanted to do something for the public, so this small party was a compromise for them both. It was rough at first getting either of them to budge on an idea but an agreement was made just in time. She remembered negotiating with Fitz.

"_Fitz this is a very important moment in our lives. I don't see why we have to invite half of the state to announce that we are getting married."_

"_Cyrus thinks we should have a big event, inviting city and state officials."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know Cyrus he's always thinking fifteen steps ahead of everyone. He wants to make sure my campaign for next year goes without a hitch."_

"_You know I'm not good with having my public life in the papers. I just want Cyrus and James, Mellie and Andrew, and a few of my friends from work."_

"_I know sweetie but Cyrus is already on the roll with his invites." She watches him grab a few sheets of paper from his side table. Quickly looking over it, her head continues moving side to side, letting him know this was not going to work._

"_Two hundred people is unnecessary Fitz. Why is the Senator on this list? You don't even like him."_

"_I don't but he is my father so it would be bad if I didn't tell him. Cyrus invited your father, as well."_

"_What? You know how I feel about my father Fitz."_

"_Yes. I also know you love him. Besides he's your father and you are his only child. He should be here to see his daughter get married." Sighing because a part of her knew that he was right. She handed him the papers back._

"_We are still not inviting two hundred people to a party. The wedding isn't even going to be that big."_

"_Come on Liv I am a government employee I know at least one hundred people I would want to invite." He could see Liv still wasn't too sure about the abundance of people coming out to celebrate with them, so he thought they could compromise. "Okay let's bring it down to forty people each. Is that better?"_

_Olivia appreciated that he was trying and she had to budge a bit too. She was marrying a governor and sometimes the politics overlapped with personal. In her line of work she knew this but always thought she could maneuver around it. Feeling like this was the smallest she could get she agreed. "Okay. I can work with that. So that leaves Cyrus and Mellie on my list and there plus ones."_

"_Woah, Cyrus is working this so he counts as my guest. And Mellie is married to my Lieutenant Governor so she also counts as my guest. That leaves you with your Dad, Stephen, Abby, the intern Quinn, weird IT guy Huck, and…Harrison." Liv knew her list of close people was short but seeing the few names on her list made her feel like she needed to get out more. "Sweetie that's a weird bunch right there?"_

"_How?"_

"_Doesn't Stephen break laws like every day, despite the fact that he's a good lawyer? And Abby she always seems so judgmental and gives off a 'Fuck you' vibe to everyone. Then you invited an intern and a guy you barely see on a regular basis." Liv looked at the names. Stephen was a definite having known him since college. He was one of her nearest and dearest friends. Abby was as well. Harrison wasn't a complete stranger, he came to the office sometimes to grab lunch with Stephen and Liv would join them. Getting to know him each time they shared a meal. Quinn, she was new, only working at the company for six months. Working under Abby, Liv hardly saw her, as Abby would have Quinn spend most of the day in the copy room. She was quiet and kept mostly to herself, except the few times Olivia asked her to have lunch with the group. Once she got comfortable she opened up a bit more each time._

_Now Huck, she could understand why most people thought he was weird and awkward. Sometimes he was a little off, but he was also really sweet and caring. He'd leave cups of coffee and muffins on the desk for her and Abby. He'd always make sure he updated her computer and technology before anyone else in the office. So again odd but sweet. "They are my friends, my work family if you will. Seeing as I'm always at work it would make sense that I would make most of my friends there."_

"_That's understandable, I'm just saying they are still a weird group." Laughing she could see it, but she had always made friends with people like that easily. People who were unapologetically themselves. It's why she loved Mellie for the bitch she could be most of the time._

_After a few minutes, each of them had their list ready. Most of Fitz list was full of people who worked for the state or city. Liv's was a bit more personal, from the lady that cleaned her home once a week, to her doorman at her old condo. Fitz looked over her list, "Isn't there somebody missing from this list?"_

"_No."_

"_A so called best friend who just got back in town. I thought he'd be one of the top ten on your list, seeing as your glad he's back." Liv was silent as she listened to her fiancé talk. "You are glad he's back right?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_That does not sound convincing. Didn't you guys have lunch a few days ago, how was it?" She placed her folder down getting out of the bed. _

"_It went great." She said quickly entering the bathroom and shutting the door. Fitz knew she meant the opposite of that._

Almost bumping into Fitz, Liv snaps out of it. "You okay?"

"Yes. Mrs. Sanchez just kicked me out the kitchen. I'm causing more trouble in there."

"Why don't we g_o _upstairs and I could help destress you."

"While that sounds enticing, I just want to make sure everything goes well. We can save that extra fun for when everybody goes home." She kisses him on the lips, then moves around him.

"We hired the best people for the job." Looking down at his watch, Fitz turns to Liv before she disappears around the corner. "Our guest should be arriving soon. Just breathe. It will be fine."

Jake sat on the couch glancing every two minutes at his watch. Stephen had been getting ready for twenty minutes now. And they were supposed to have left 15 minutes ago. "Stephen what's taking so long?"

Walking out his room fully dressed, he spoke as if he was in no hurry. "Are you trying to be late? Liv is going to kill us."

"How do I look?"

"Everything matches." Jake barely looked at his friend as he kept his eyes on his watch. "Are you ready now? We should have been gone?"

"Stop worrying Jake everything will be fine. If I know Liv, this party is going to be a total drag anyways."

"Do you know what this is even about?"

"No. Harrison and I have bets going on. I think they are announcing his run for next year. I guess we'll find out tonight." Stephen looks at Jake for the first time since he's come out his room. He looks worried. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, last time I talked to Liv it didn't go so well. I'm surprised she invited me to this thing anyways. That must mean we are back in a good place." He had hoped so at least. "Our lunch a few weeks ago, just let me know how absent I've been in her life. I just want to make it up to her."

"You haven't spoken to her since then have you?"

"No. I thought I'd give her some space. I'm glad I did." Stephen avoids eye contact with Jake leading him out the door.

_The restaurant around them is full tonight. Stephen was talking to some woman at the bar, and both Jake and Liv knew it was only a matter of time before he disappeared for the night. Her eyes moved to Jake, whose eyes had been glued to the beer in front of him. She supposed he was trying not to wander his eyes but it also made him appear like he didn't want to be here. Sipping a bit of her wine, she cleared her throat, "So how do you like being back? Is Stephen treating you well in his bachelor pad?"_

"_I've missed this place, that's for sure. And Stephen is still Stephen except now he's a lawyer and a rebel." The corners of her mouth raise a little bit, at the accuracy of her friend, followed by the slight awkwardness that has been there this entire time."_

"_Why?"_

"_How…" they both stop not sure who should speak first. "I'm sorry. Go ahead." Jake gives her the floor grabbing his beer._

"_Have we always been this awkward after not seeing each other for a long time?"_

"_This is the longest we have gone without seeing one another, I believe the only other time we went a long time without seeing one another was when I left for the Navy. Even then we kept in contact with one another."_

"_I think it's because we are so busy now a days. You co running a firm. I'm still not sure what you do but I know you are one of the big dogs."_

"_Most other people don't know either. We assist political people in cleaning up their appearances and maintain how they are viewed in the public eye."_

"_So publicist for politicians."_

"_Sort of, Stephen likes to call us fixers."_

"_Okay. You fix problems. No wonder you're always working." This time a smile crosses her face, and it's the first time he's seen a genuine smile from her since he got back. "I've missed you."_

_Once the words leave his mouth he notices a change in her demeanor. It was awkward. Now it seems as if she is distancing herself from him. "Why didn't you call or email me? In this day and age there are plenty of ways to communicate with people."_

"_Are you upset with me Liv?"_

"_I should be. You disappear for two years and then you're back for two months and I don't know."_

"_Keeping in touch works both ways Liv. I didn't see your name popping up on my phone."_

"_I tried calling you, emailing, and even writing but you never answered back. I thought I did something wrong all this time."_

"_I never got anything from you."_

"_But that's the point, if you ever tried to reach me you'd know that I was trying to talk to my best friend, who promised me he would be there and then just forgot all about me."_

"_Liv…"_

"_Don't. This time is different. You can't just come back and expect things to go back to normal. We aren't young anymore. If you wanted me in your life you would have made more of an effort. I…"_

"_I'm sorry Liv. I really am. I had no idea it would upset you this much."_

"_You were my best friend Jake," the words sting coming from her lips but he lets her continue, "This drink that Stephen tricked me into was a welcome back between old friends. That's all. Welcome back and enjoy the rest of your life." She grabs her bag leaving Jake looking dumbfounded at the booth._

The Valet out front of the Governors manor are standing around in the cool California air. The driver pulls up and Stephen lets him know to be back at 11pm. Jake steps out, "See this party's just getting started."

The two walk to the door where someone is holding a list, "Name?"

"Stephen, I work for Olivia." The Guard moves to the side to let him in but steps in front of Jake.

"Name?"

"Actually he's my plus one." Jake eyes Stephen knowing something is up. "Stephen why am I your plus one?"

"Jake man, just come in."

"I'm not on the list am I. Liv didn't invite me." He laughs realizing it was weird that his friend didn't have a date. "She doesn't know I'm here does she."

"Listen man you and Liv are having a small fight. She'll get over it. Now will you come on, I'm sure she would regret not having invited you." Following the lawyer before him, he needs to see Liv. He thought giving her space would help the situation but apparently it was only making it easier for her to push him away.

"Jake nice to meet you again." The naval officer turns to the man walking into the foyer of the house.

"Governor Grant, how are you?"

"Great. It's good to see that you're here. I thought Liv didn't even put you on the list. She has been going a bit crazy having to juggle work, personal and now a wedding."

"Damn." Stephen said abruptly, "Not like that man. Congrats, really. I just placed a bet on what this event was. I lost a hundred dollars." Jake was glad Stephens outburst had covered his expression because once again he was left in the dark about Liv's Life.

"Anyways Olivia is somewhere around here. Probably with Mellie. Enjoy the party." Fitz leaves the twosome standing in the foyer.

"Are you going to be okay? If you want we can go right now. There's a lounge about ten minutes away." Stephen tried to make him feel better.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I wasn't on the list."

"Yeah Abby said your name wasn't on their. I just figured she forgot, that's all."

"I have to find Liv." Stephen watches his friend blend into the crowd.

Olivia sits next to Mellie, who is in a debate with a fellow guest about the best type of wedding dress and Mells is defending the mermaid gown with everything she's got. "Liv please let these classless people know you will be wearing a mermaid gown."

"I still haven't started planning this wedding yet." Mellie smiles, knowing Olivia has no idea what type of gown, much less color palette she has in store for her wedding.

"You know what Patrice. I've grown exhausted talking about this. I'm going to grab a drink with Liv and then we are coming back to discuss just what the hell your husband was thinking signing that bill."

Patrice rolls her eyes at the brunette who walked away with Liv on her arm. "You really like getting under her skin don't you?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why people voted for her imbecile of a husband in the first place."

"One day. I just want to see one day where you make it through without being a bitch. Just one."

"Oh sweetie even with my son, I can't see it anywhere on the horizon." They share a laugh as Olivia clears everybody out of the kitchen. "So what's on your mind Livvie?"

"What?"

"You have a very pensive look about something. Are you going to tell me what it is?" She is about to open her mouth When someone clears their throat. Mellie turns to the new body in the room, "Jakey? What took you so long to get here? I thought you weren't going to make it for the big engagement party."

"Hey Mells. Do you mind if I talk to Liv for a second?" her eyes move between the two sensing some trouble.

"She can stay." Liv answers moving to grab a hors d'oeuvre from the plate. "This won't take long."

Mellie knows these two and she can tell this isn't going to be good, but she moves to the corner to watch it take place. "Fine. I apologized Liv for not contacting you but are you really going to kick me out of your life. You didn't tell me about the engagement or party. I wasn't even on the list to get in."

"Because you weren't invited. How'd you get in?"

"Stephen used me as his plus one. He wasn't sure if you put me on the list or not." She crosses her arm, still listening to him, "There has to be something I can do to make it up to you. So you will stop hating me."

"I don't hate you Jake. I just want to know why? Why you stopped. If you can give me an honest answer, the gates to the friendship are wide open. However until you stop lying to me, this friendship is dead."

"So that's how we are going to end fifteen years of friendship."

"If you subtract those two years you were MIA that's 13. Listen Jake, I don't have anything to say to you until then. So excuse me I have a party to host." She walks away leaving Mellie and Jake alone in the kitchen.

"I still don't know why you just don't tell her."

"I can't Mellie."

"How do you expect her not to be mad then? She knows you are keeping something from her. She's not sure what or why but she can tell."

"You think this is my choice. You think I chose to stop speaking to the first person to ever really give a damn about me."

"I believe there is a reason Jake I just don't know why you don't tell her."

"It's a side of me she's never seen before and I don't want her to. So I can't tell her."

"Well, whatever it is, I guess it's a good enough reason to lose your best friend." Dropping his head Jake knows Mellie is right but how could he tell her the truth without telling her everything.


End file.
